An ever-increasing number of relatively cheap, low power wireless data communication services, networks and devices have been made available over the past number of years, promising near wire speed transmission and reliability. Various wireless technology is described in detail in the Institute for Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 Standard, including for example, the IEEE Standard 802.11a (1999) and its updates and amendments, the IEEE Standard 802.11b (1999), the IEEE Standard 802.11g (2003), as well as the IEEE Standard 802.11n now in the process of being adopted, all of which are collectively incorporated herein fully by reference. Generally speaking, transmission systems compliant with the IEEE 802.11a and 802.11g or “802.11a/g” as well as the 802.11n standards achieve their high data transmission rates using Orthogonal Frequency Division Modulation or OFDM encoded symbols mapped up to a 64 quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) multi-carrier constellation. Generally speaking, the use of OFDM divides the overall system bandwidth into a number of frequency sub-bands or channels, with each frequency sub-band being associated with a respective sub-carrier upon which data may be modulated. Thus, each frequency sub-band of the OFDM system may be viewed as an independent transmission channel within which to send data, thereby increasing the overall throughput or transmission rate of the communication system.
Generally, transmitters used in the wireless communication systems that are compliant with the aforementioned 802.11a/802.11g/802.11n standards perform multi-carrier OFDM symbol encoding (which may include error correction encoding and interleaving), convert the encoded symbols into the time domain using Inverse Fast Fourier Transform (IFFT) techniques, and perform digital to analog conversion and conventional radio frequency (RF) upconversion on the signals. These transmitters then transmit the modulated and upconverted signals after appropriate power amplification to one or more receivers, resulting in a relatively high-speed time domain signal with a large peak-to-average ratio (PAR).
Likewise, the receivers used in the wireless communication systems that are compliant with the aforementioned 802.11a/802.11g/802.11n IEEE standards generally include an RF receiving unit that performs RF downconversion and filtering of the received signals (which may be performed in one or more stages), and a baseband processor unit that processes the OFDM encoded symbols bearing the data of interest. Generally, the digital form of each OFDM symbol presented in the frequency domain is recovered after baseband downconverting, conventional analog to digital conversion and Fast Fourier Transformation of the received time domain analog signal. Thereafter, the baseband processor performs demodulation (phase rotation) and frequency domain equalization (FEQ) to recover the transmitted symbols, and these symbols are then processed in a Viterbi decoder to estimate or determine the most likely identity of the transmitted symbol. The recovered and recognized stream of symbols is then decoded, which may include deinterleaving and error correction using any of a number of known error correction techniques, to produce a set of recovered signals corresponding to the original signals transmitted by the transmitter.
In wireless communication systems, the RF modulated signals generated by the transmitter may reach a particular receiver via a number of different propagation paths, the characteristics of which typically change over time due to the phenomena of multi-path and fading. Moreover, the characteristics of a propagation channel differ or vary based on the frequency of propagation. To compensate for the time varying, frequency selective nature of the propagation effects, and generally to enhance effective encoding and modulation in a wireless communication system, each receiver of the wireless communication system may periodically develop or collect channel state information (CSI) for each of the frequency channels, such as the channels associated with each of the OFDM sub-bands discussed above. Generally speaking, CSI is information defining or describing one or more characteristics about each of the OFDM channels (for example, the gain, the phase and the SNR of each channel). Upon determining the CSI for one or more channels, the receiver may send this CSI back to the transmitter, which may use the CSI for each channel to precondition the signals transmitted using that channel so as to compensate for the varying propagation effects of each of the channels.
An important part of a wireless communication system is therefore the selection of the appropriate data rates, and the coding and modulation schemes to be used for a data transmission based on channel conditions. Generally speaking, it is desirable to use the selection process to maximize throughput while meeting certain quality objectives, such as those defined by a desired frame error rate (FER), latency criteria, etc.
To further compensate for deleterious effects associated with the various propagation paths, and to thereby improve transmission performance, it is also known to use multiple transmission and receive antennas within a wireless transmission system. Such a system is commonly referred to as a multiple-input, multiple-output (MIMO) wireless transmission system and is specifically provided for within the 802.11n IEEE Standard now being adopted. Generally speaking, the use of MIMO technology produces significant increases in spectral efficiency and link reliability, and these benefits generally increase as the number of transmission and receive antennas within the MIMO system increases.
In addition to the frequency channels created by the use of OFDM, a MIMO channel formed by the various transmission and receive antennas between a particular transmitter and a particular receiver includes a number of independent spatial channels. As is known, a wireless MIMO communication system can provide improved performance (e.g., increased transmission capacity) by utilizing the additional dimensionalities created by these spatial channels for the transmission of additional data. Of course, the spatial channels of a wideband MIMO system may experience different channel conditions (e.g., different fading and multi-path effects) across the overall system bandwidth and may therefore achieve different SNRs at different frequencies (i.e., at the different OFDM frequency sub-bands) of the overall system bandwidth. Consequently, the number of information bits per modulation symbol (i.e., the data rate) that may be transmitted using the different frequency sub-bands of each spatial channel for a particular level of performance may differ from frequency sub-band to frequency sub-band.
However, instead of using the various different transmission and receive antennas to form separate spatial channels on which additional information is sent, better transmission and reception properties can be obtained in a MIMO system by using each of the various transmission antennas of the MIMO system to transmit the same signal while phasing (and amplifying) this signal as it is provided to the various transmission antennas to achieve beamforming or beamsteering. Generally speaking, beamforming or beamsteering creates a spatial gain pattern having one or more high gain lobes or beams (as compared to the gain obtained by an omni-directional antenna) in one or more particular directions, while reducing the gain over that obtained by an omni-directional antenna in other directions. If the gain pattern is configured to produce a high gain lobe in the direction of each of the receiver antennas, the MIMO system can obtain better transmission reliability between a particular transmitter and a particular receiver, over that obtained by single transmitter-antenna/receiver-antenna systems.
There are many known techniques for determining a steering matrix specifying the beamsteering coefficients that need to be used to properly condition the signals being applied to the various transmission antennas so as to produce the desired transmit gain pattern at the transmitter. As is known, these coefficients may specify the gain and phasing of the signals to be provided to the transmitter antennas to produce high gain lobes in particular or predetermined directions. These techniques include, for example, transmit-MRC (maximum ratio combining) and singular value decomposition (SVD).
Unlike the 802.11a/802.11g/802.11n IEEE standards, systems compliant with the IEEE 802.11b Standard utilize a single carrier and direct sequence spread-spectrum (DSSS) complimentary code keying (CCK). An IEEE 802.11b compliant transceiver may utilize multiple antennas, and such a transceiver may communicate with other IEEE 802.11b transceivers that do not have multiple antennas. A communication channel from a single antenna transmitter to a multiple antenna receiver may be referred to as a single-input, multiple-output (SIMO) channel. Similarly, a communication channel from a multiple antenna transmitter to a single antenna receiver may be referred to as a multiple-input, single-output (MISO) channel.
A multiple antenna transceiver receiving signals from a single antenna transceiver may combine the signals received via the multiple antennas in order to improve a signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) associated with the SIMO channel. Various techniques for combining signals received via the multiple antennas are known to those of ordinary skill in the art. But the IEEE 802.11b Standard does not provide an interoperable protocol for channel training for transmit beamforming. As a result, many multiple antenna transceivers do not utilize transmit beamforming when transmitting according to the IEEE 802.11b Standard to a single antenna receiver. For example, such a multiple antenna transceiver may merely transmit the same signal from all of its antennas.